1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode bonding structure, and a manufacturing method for the electrode bonding structure, which are for use in, for example, a plasma display panel (PDP) of a display device and so on.
2. Related Art of the Invention
Conventional electrode bonding structures of various structures are known such that electrodes formed on the substrates and electrodes formed on the flexible substrates are electrically bonded using adhesive members, and the bonding portions concerned are covered with sealing resin members so as not to be exposed to the outside (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-90840).
Here, mainly with reference to FIG. 16, the constitution of such a conventional electrode bonding structure is described.
Further, FIG. 16 is a schematic partial enlarged sectional view of the conventional electrode bonding structure.
The conventional electrode bonding structure comprises: a rectangular back face glass substrate 10; a front face glass substrate 11 paired with the back face glass substrate 10; and a rectangular flexible substrate 12.
The back face glass substrate 10 and the front face glass substrate 11 are arranged with a fixed space held, and the peripheral part is sealed with a seal member 13.
On the surface of the back face glass substrate 10, plural back face glass substrate electrodes 14 are formed in the shape of stripes.
On the surface of the flexible substrate 12 facing the surface of the back face glass substrate 10, plural flexible substrate electrodes 12a are formed in positions corresponding to the back face glass substrate electrodes 14.
The back face glass substrate 10 and the flexible substrate 12 are bonded by superposing the back face glass substrate electrodes 14 and the flexible substrate electrodes 12a via an adhesive member 15, which is formed using anisotropic conductive sheets and so on such that conducting particles are dispersed in an insulating resin, and hardening the adhesive member 15 through heat pressurization on the flexible substrate 12 with a crimping tool.
Thus, the back face glass substrate electrodes 14 and the flexible substrate electrodes 12a are electrically conducted via the conducting particles in the adhesive member 15.
Moreover, the bonding part of the back face glass substrate 10 and the flexible substrate 12 is covered with two layers of resin members of an internal layer resin member 20 and an external layer resin member 21.
The internal layer resin member 20 is constituted of a resin of low water vapor permeability, and partially covers the bonding part of the back face glass substrate 10 and the flexible substrate 12.
Since the internal layer resin member 20 covers the exposed part of the electrode terminal of the back face glass substrate electrodes 14, infiltration of water contents is prevented and, even if silver (Ag) that is prone to generate migration is used in the back face glass substrate electrodes 14, a defect accompanying a short circuit is suppressed.
The external layer resin member 21 is constituted of a resin with flexibility, and is composed of an external layer resin member 21a covering the internal layer resin member 20, and an external layer resin member 21b covering the outside of a back face glass substrate edge 10a. 
Since the external layer resin member 21 covers the bonding part of the back face glass substrate 10 and the flexible substrate 12, which are covered with the internal layer resin member 20, for the obverse and reverse, a defect accompanying detachment of the flexible substrate 12 is suppressed.